1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an encapsulating sheet-covered semiconductor element, a producing method thereof, a semiconductor device, and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been known that an optical semiconductor device including an optical semiconductor element or an electronic device including an electronic element is obtained by first, mounting a plurality of semiconductor elements (the optical semiconductor elements or the electronic elements) on a board and next, providing an encapsulating layer so as to cover a plurality of the semiconductor elements.
Among all, when the optical semiconductor element and the semiconductor device are an LED and an LED device, respectively, unevenness in emission wavelength and luminous efficiency is generated between a plurality of the LEDs, so that in such an LED device mounted with the LED, there is a disadvantage that unevenness in light emission is generated between a plurality of the LEDs.
In order to solve such a disadvantage, it has been considered that, for example, a plurality of LEDs are covered with a phosphor layer to fabricate a plurality of phosphor layer-covered LEDs and thereafter, the phosphor layer-covered LED is selected in accordance with the emission wavelength and the luminous efficiency to be then mounted on a board.
For example, a chip component obtained by the following method has been proposed (ref: for example, the following Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-308116). In the method, a chip is attached onto a silica glass substrate via a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet; next, a resin is applied onto the chip so as to be in contact with the upper surface of the silica glass substrate to fabricate dummy wafers made of the chips covered with the resin; thereafter, the dummy wafers are peeled from the silica glass substrate and the pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet; and then, the obtained dummy wafers are subjected to dicing on a chip basis to be singulated so as to produce the chip component. The chip component in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-308116 is to be then mounted on a board, so that a semiconductor device can be obtained.